


Red on White

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma waits on her monthly visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red on White

**Author's Note:**

> Table/ Prompt: Alternate Universes - #27 vampires.  
> My wonderful betareader is lanalucy.

Jemma stood at the French window in her room, wearing a white ankle-length nightgown. The clock had just struck half past midnight. 

With a sigh, Jemma turned away from the full moon and the night sky with its countless stars. Apparently her monthly visitor wasn’t coming. It was a warm summer night, so she let the window stay open and returned to her bed.

The red bloodstain on her white bed sheet was clearly visible in the moonlight. Heat rose from her chest to her cheeks. This was far from appropriate for a young lady of her station. Still, Jemma simply laid down, leaving her legs slightly bent. She could feel her menstrual blood trickling out of her, continuing to soak the bed sheet. 

At some point Jemma must’ve fallen asleep, because she was pulled bolt upright, heart beating wildly, when pain shot through her.

Between her legs, the vampire lady named Daisy had sunk her teeth into the flesh on the inside of her left thigh. 

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” Jemma revealed her fear.

Daisy drew back somewhat, her sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight. “I tested myself.” Daisy gripped Jemma behind her knees and spread her legs wide. “How long I would be able to resist the smell of _blood_.” She licked Jemma’s center from bottom to top once. “And found myself unable to resist _you.”_

Jemma sank back into her pillows, letting Daisy plunder her body.

The End


End file.
